Life's Changes
by cutiehooty
Summary: Jac's baby is taken


**Life's Changes**

**Jac Naylor woke up early she was starting a new job at Holby City Hospital and she didn't want to be late she slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Jac finished her shower and went **

**ack into her bedroom to get dressed she had just finished when she heard her 10 month old baby Emily start to cry. **

**Jac walked out of her room down the hall and into Emily's room she was standing up in her cot crying Jac walked over to her and scooped her up. **

"**Hello baby girl" said Jac she smiled at Emily then laid her down on the changing table "Who's got a smelly bum then" she changed Emily's nappy and dressed her into a pink Minnie mouse track suit.**

**Jac carried Emily down stairs to kitchen and sat her in the high chair she then took the box of baby cereal from the cupboard poured some into a baby bowl and put the box back she added some of the warm baby milk from the bottle she had made up and gave the cereal a stir. **

"**Mama" said Emily **

"**Yes bubba mummy's got your breakfast" said Jac she sat down in front of the high chair and started to feed Emily she was half way through when her mobile phone started to ring Jac put the spoon down and pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. **

"**Hello" **

"**Miss Naylor its Claire the nanny I'm afraid I can't come in today" said Claire **

"**Fantastic" said Jac and she slammed the phone shut she finished feeding Emily and put the bowl into the dish washer she then grabbed the baby bag from the hallway and set it down onto the kitchen table and opened it up. **

**Jac filled the baby bag up with wipes, nappies, 2 bottles, one of Emily's baby meals from the fridge and two clean spoons finally Jac put in two clean vests and a couple of baby grows. Once Jac had finished packing the baby bag she lifted Emily out of the high chair and took her into the sitting room she sat on the sofa with Emily on her lap slipped on her baby trainers and coat then stood up slipped on her own shoes and coat grabbed the baby bag and her hand bag before leaving the house. **

**Once outside Jac unlocked the car opened the back door and strapped Emily into her car seat. Jac then got into the car herself and headed off to the hospital. When she arrived in the hospital car park Jac found an empty space and pulled into it she got out of the car and opened the back door to get Emily out as she did so Emily's rattle fell out of the car seat and rolled away Jac turned to see where it had gone and nearly crashed into a dark haired blue eyed man who had picked up the rattle and was about the hand it back to her. **

"**Sorry" said Jac **

"**It's ok" said the man "I'm Joseph Byrne by the way" **

"**I'm Jac Naylor I'm starting on the GS ward today" said Jac she lifted Emily out of the car closed the door and then opened the boot she managed to lift the buggy out and get it up she strapped Emily into it then closed the boot locked the car and headed into the building Joseph behind her. **

**Once inside the building Jac got into the lift and headed up to the 3rd**** floor and stepped out of the lift she then pushed the buggy towards the swing doors with Keller Ward above them she walked through the doors and on to the ward and over to the nurses station. **

"**Morning I'm Miss Naylor the new GS registrar" said Jac **

"**I'm Nurse Jackson I think you need to see Mr Griffin, oh speak of the devil" **

"**Hi you must be Miss Naylor" said Ric then he noticed Emily "Childcare issues" **

**Jac blushed "Yes my nanny pulled a sicky at the last minute" said Jac **

"**Ok ah Nurse Kendal as you have finished your shift could you look after Miss Naylor's baby" said Ric **

"**Ok no problem" said Maria **

"**Thank you her names Emily" said Jac handing the buggy over to Maria before following Ric down to theatre. **

**After spending most of the morning in theatre it was Jac's lunch break so she headed down to the canteen as she entered the canteen Jac nearly fell over with shock as sitting at the first table was none other than her ex partner and Emily's dad Nick Jordan. Nick turn his head and spotted Jac **

"**Jac I bet you thought you had gotten away from me" said Nick with a sly smile **

"**What the hell are you doing here Nick" said Jac **

"**I want my daughter back" said Nick "Where is she" **

"**You stay away from me and my baby" said Jac she paid for her sandwich and headed back to the ward eating her sandwich as she walked. **

**As Jac re entered the ward Maria came rushing up to her carrying Emily who was screaming at the top of her lungs.**

"**Miss Naylor thank goodness Emily won't stop screaming" said Maria handing Emily to Jac **

"**What's all this noise about" said Jac "Have you fed her" **

"**Yes she ate all her lunch" said Maria **

"**She's most likely got wind then" said Jac rubbing Emily's back after a few minutes Emily burped then threw up all down Jac's scrub top "Told you" **

**Jac headed in to the staff room with Maria behind her she tried to sit Emily into the buggy but she just started to scream again **

"**I'll hold her while you change" said Maria taking Emily from Jac. Jac quickly pulled off the sick covered scrub top and pulled on a clean one she then opened the baby bag and pulled out a bottle added the powdered milk and gave it a shake then put it into the microwave for 30 seconds then took Emily from Maria.**

"**Go grab some lunch" said Jac and Maria went off Jac sat down on the sofa and laid Emily down in her arms then offered her the bottle but Emily turned her head away from it Jac sighed and put the bottle down on the little coffee table "Ok Mummy gives in" Jac lifted up her top and unclipped her nursing bra before moving Emily closer to her chest she latched on and began to drink happily. **

**Jac was so busy feeding Emily that she didn't notice the door open and Joseph walk in. **

"**Sorry Jac I didn't realize your where breast feeding" said Joseph **

"**Its ok she's asleep now" said Jac she gently un latched Emily and clipped her bra back up then pulled down her top she then gently lifted Emily into her arms "I'm trying to wean her off but the little madam's having none of it" Jac laid Emily into the buggy and put her blanket over her. **

"**Maybe it's the type of bottle" said Joseph "My sister had the same trouble with my nephew" he picked up the bottle and looked at it **

"**It's an avent bottle Joseph" said Jac with a smile just as her pager went off loudly and disturbed Emily who started to whimper Jac quickly turned off her pager and gently rocked the buggy back and forth "ssh" **

**Once Maria arrived back from her lunch Jac warned her that Nick Jordan was Emily's dad and might cause trouble she then headed down to theatre as she walked down the corridor she felt someone grab her from behind **

"**Jac fancy meeting you here all alone" **

"**Get off of me Nick" said Jac struggling **

"**Not until you tell me where my daughter is" said Nick **

"**Never" said Jac **

"**WHERE IS SHE" shouted Nick at that moment Joseph came around the corner and saw what was going on he ran over to Jac and pulled Nick off of her**

"**What the hells going on" said Joseph **

"**That bitch has got my baby and won't tell me where she is" shouted Nick **

"**You know full well why I left you Nick and if you think I'm going to let you get your hands on my baby you can think again" yelled Jac. **

**Nick took a step towards Jac but Joseph put himself between Jac and Nick **

"**Get lost Nick you stay away from Jac" said Joseph **

"**Fine but I will get my daughter one way or another" said Nick and he stalked off back to the ward. **

**Joseph turned to Jac and rubbed her shoulder**

"**Are you right" said Joseph **

"**No Joe I'm half left" said Jac with a grin Joseph smiled and walked Jac down to theatre. **

**At the end of her shift Jac headed back to the staff room to collect Emily as Jac walked back on to the ward she saw Maria walking out of the other doors **

"**Maria" Jac called after her "Where's Emily" **

"**It's ok Mr Jordan picked her up" said Maria **

"**You What" shouted Jac "Where is he" **

"**He took Emily and went home about two hours ago" said Maria "I was going to page you and let you know but Mr Jordan said you already knew" **

"**You stupid little cow you let that bit of scum steal my child" shouted Jac **

**At that moment Joseph who had been waiting for Jac by the main entrance walked on to the ward and spotted Jac giving Maria the hair dryer treatment on top volume **

"**Jac what's happened" said Joseph pulling her away from Maria **

"**That stupid cow let Nick Jordan walk out of here with my baby" said Jac **

"**Well shouting at Maria isn't going to find Emily we need to call the police" said Joseph he pulled out his mobile and called 999 while hugging Jac with his other. **


End file.
